Two Paths, One Dream
by Skyward
Summary: Dreams are a common thing, but one fathers dream changes two siblings life. Met Naruto, ANBU and next Hokage and Sakura, villageless and uncontrollable assasin. Watch as their life styles pull them apart but one dream and a siblings love keep them togethr
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas and good night.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Two Paths, One Dream

* * *

Summary: Dreams are a common thing, but one fathers dream changes two siblings life. Met Naruto, ANBU/next Hokage and Sakura, villageless and uncontrollable ninja.

* * *

Chapter 1: His Dreams

* * *

Naruto watched with saddened blue eyes as his younger sister gently placed the last smooth stone around the freshly made grave, signaling that their father's funeral was over. Blinking tears from his eyes, he hunched his shoulders and shivered, but refused to break the deafening silence that, if broken, would prove that this was not just some horrible nightmare that his overactive imagination had made up in his sleep. It was his sister who finally smashed his hopes by letting a strangled sob escape her rosy lips. He wanted to rush to her, hug her, help her, but he couldn't. He could not lie to her, and even if he could, his body was preventing him from moving. His mind began to search desperately for the right thing to say, but his thoughts were racing to fast for him to grasp even one of them. It was almost as if time had come to a stand still. He felt his lips open with out him telling them to and then talk words that he had not told them to say.

"It was his last wish, his dream. I will do my best to make it come true… I have to."

The eight year old blond watched in sadness and fear as his seven year old sister rose to her feet, her long, loose pink hair swaying in the light breeze. She slowly turned to face him, her long bangs falling to cover her tear stained face. He shivered again as he looked into her dark emerald eyes, disliking, but understanding, the look of grief in them. As she gazed at him, he felt a strange feeling, almost as though as she was gazing at him, she was also gazing into his very soul. As she spoke, her cold, decisive voice told of her adamant choice.

"I second that."

There was silence again as they both attempted to decide how they would turn their fathers dream in reality. After a moment of thought, the soft spoken, unique haired girl questioned.

"Naruto…?"

Naruto turned eager eyes on her and nodded, showing she had his full and undivided attention.

"You go to Leaf. I will…continue in our father's path."

Naruto's eyes flooded with relief, even if a part of his heart was aching at the thought of not being with his sister. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes that glimmer slightly in eagerness were enough to make him happy again. "It's not necessary. You know I don't like being tied down, and I know you hate not having a place to call home. It'll work out good for both of us, Naruto-kun. I'll become the deadliest ninja without a village and you'll go to Leaf and become an ANBU member there and eventually the Hokage, just like in father's dreams for our future."

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and asked tensely, "We'll see each other again, right?"

Sakura blinked at him in surprise showing she had not considered that before. "I don't see why we couldn't. I'll always know where you are training at so I can come and see you."

Naruto grinned and nodded happily, but his happiness was soon shattered when he remembered why they were going to separate. Glancing at the pile of upturned dirt surrounded by smooth stones, he gave Sakura a meaningful glance before grasping her hand and running toward there camp. They would have to get all their things together before they could leave this god forsaken forest that had caused the death of their father.

As they sped through the thickly forested land, Sakura matched his pace stride for stride. Ever since they had been little, they had had the ability to mimic-no, read each others actions and thoughts, giving them the ability to basically mirror each other when they fought, moved, or simply talked. There father had found this extraordinary and had put it to good use, having them learn ways to use a double attack to turn the odds in a fight to their advantage.

When they reached their camp, it took very little time to get all the gear packed up and head out. It seemed as though they had been traveling forever and they were well adapted to it by now. Plus, with a missing-nin for a father, they had quickly learned the importance of speed and stealth, which they both coincidently excelled at. Well, Sakura did. Naruto had a slight problem with the stealth because he liked to shout a lot and make insults, but he was fast, very fast.

They made good time getting out of the area that their father had been slaughtered by some unknown force that was most certainly not human and even better time getting themselves into the Fire Country. As they approached the hidden village, Sakura said that it might be best if they depart each others company before they got to close in case they attempted to make her stay. Naruto grudgingly agreed.

They hugged for a long time, both reluctant to release the other, but as the time wore on, they both slowly pushed themselves away from each other and attempted to engrave the others features into their mind. Sakura finally gently whispered, "Good bye, Naruto-kun. I will see you soon brother."

"I'll miss you, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered for once in his life, but then broke it when he playfully stuck his tongue out at her. Sakura nodded and gripped his hand for a second before quickly sprinting off in the opposite direction he was heading. Naruto copied her actions shortly after.

* * *

The plot is set, their reasons revealed. Their futures will lead in totally different directions, each contradicting the others.

One is brought up to be a proper ninja, loyal with rules and guidelines that must be followed to graduate to the next level of skill. He is forced to work with others and learn the meaning of working together to reach a common goal. He is known for his speed and loud moth, and also his amazing amount of chakra and the inability to fully control it. He is one of the best in his age group, known for being the boy with out a clan or bloodline to back him up, an orphan. He is expected to gain power and skill, to get better. He is also a jounin, soon to be ANBU, and a potential candid for the position as 6th Hokage. He has fulfilled the goal he had been trying to reach, his fathers dream. His name, Naruto Uzumaki.

The other is wild, uncontrollable, vicious, no set plan for the future. She is deadly with no fighting style that can be copied because it is simply uncontrollable and not even thought about. It is nothing more than sheer instinct and the bloodlust to decapitate her opponent. She was brought up by the wilderness and other rouge ninja's that decided they would spend some time teaching the quick learning girl the art of killing, retrieving information, and any other skill they considered themselves good at. She could pick things up faster than most and it was this talent that kept her alive, and she knew it. As she grew older, her reputation grew and she was soon known for her assassination skills and strange roaming habits. She went to where ever her fancy took her, making it impossible to track her. Many villages tried to recruit her, but all failed. Her travels lead her all over the country, allowing her to gather all sorts of different techniques. As to the present, she was undefeated and had accomplished every mission she had taken on successfully. She was wanted by every village, the ultimate weapon, the deadliest ninja without a village. She had accomplished her goal, her fathers dream. Her name, Sakura Haruno.

And so we will continue our story nine years in the future. Both of the siblings have done what they set out to do. The loyal, village breed Naruto is 17 while the rugged, 'hell if I care' Sakura is 16. Want to see their reunion? I do!

* * *

Hope you liked it! This is just the prologue, but I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but no guarantees with the holidays and all. Hope you like it! 


	2. Arrival at Leaf

Well, it's short and sweet. I'll get more action in next chapter. We're gunna have sparring sessions I think….Hope you like! Sorry it took so long, no excuses, just sorry!!

* * *

P.s. Does not own Naruto enfinity!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

Sakura eagerly plucked the scroll from the messenger hawks leg, excited by the thought of news from her brother. The ordinary hawk nibbled lightly on her ear in an affectionate way. He was after all her creation, made for the soul purpose of communication with her brother, but she had over time created a special bond with her feathered friend.

Sakura reached up and gently stroked the animal to return his affection, then quickly tore the wax seal open and began to read.

**Hey Sakura-chan!!! Guess what!!! I just passed my Anbu test and the final ceremony will be on the 15th. PLEASEEEEEEEEE COMMMEE!!!!! I miss you, plus this is the moment we've been waiting for!! I have no idea where you are but I hope it's close enough to get here on time. HURRY!!! I want you to help me make my mask. I think I'm gunna go for a foxy look! Sexy, huh?!!! I'm sorry but this has to be a little short. I got things to do. I'M ANBU NOW!!!!!! Hope to see you soon. REPLY…..Naruto.**

Sakura grinned at her brother's sloppy and barely readable writing. Swiping her hand across the smooth paper she expertly used her chakra to rearrange the ink there into four simply, bold words.

**I'LL BE THERE, SAKURA**

Nodding, she rolled the scroll back up and placed it back in the leather pouch on the hawk's leg. It nibbled her ear again and then flew away, soon nothing more than an invisible dot in the wild blue yonder. Snatching up her pack, Sakura quickly started after the bird. Today was the 8th and from her current position, she would barely miss it by the skin of her teeth if she went at normal humanly pace. However, since when has she ever gone at a humanly pace.

The smirk on her lips spelled nothing but trouble for anyone who got in her way.

* * *

Naruto sprang joyously around Tsunade's office singing loudly.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS COMING!! SHE IS COMING TO SEE ME!! I GET TO SEE HER! IWON"T LET SASUKE-TEME TOUCH HER. SHE IS MY ANGEL! I WON"T LET NEJI LOOK AT HER!! I'M SO EXCITED!!!! I WON"T LET DOG BOY-"

His song was cut off by the 5th Hokage's fist being planted firmly on the crown of his head. The other occupants in the room breathed a sigh of relief. Rookie nine and Tenten, Neji, and Lee were there. They had all been summoned by Naruto about something supposedly of the greatest importance to the future of man kind and the world in general.

Tsunade grumpily sat down in her chair again and glared at the yowling fox boy on the floor. "Naruto, tell us your news, and this goes without saying from now on, not in song form."

Naruto seemed to immediately forget the bump on his head and sprang to his feet again, leapt over Tsunade's desk, and enveloped the woman in a bear hug.

"Sakura is coming! I haven't seen her in so long! You'll like her, old lady! She is an expert at medicine stuff like you, maybe even better!! She was the one that came and fixed Lee after his fight with Gaara. You didn't get to meet her then cause she had to go but I'm sure you will this time." Naruto twisted around and his blue eyes landed squarely on Lee Rock. "You remember her don't you Lee?!"

Lee was standing between a disgusted looking Neji and a wary Tenten. He had large hearts popping around his shiny, bowl cut hair and his eyes had a distant look to them.

Naruto sweat dropped and turned back to Tsunade. "See, he remembers her."

Tsunade raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow in slight interest, but then shook it off and a look of indecency cover her beautiful face. Most of Naruto's words ever held anything of much importance most the time. This was most likely one of his elaborate pranks. Tossing him like a rag doll across her desk she stood up, slammed her fisted hands on a large stack of papers, and shouted, "Rookie 9! Team Gai! This pointless meeting is over! Get the hell out of my office!!"

They all filed out, Naruto being drug by the scruff of his neck by Sasuke and Sai. Naruto pouted and struggled out of their grip when the door had been slammed shut. Crossing his arms he surprised them when he smirked and said cockily, "Now I'm not going to tell you my secret, so there!"

With that said, he ran away while his two team members watched emotionlessly.

"Dickless wonder is up to something." Sai commented with a fake smile. Sasuke didn't even spare him a glance and walked down the hall, ignoring Sai completely. The jounin to ANBU ceremony was that very afternoon and he had training to do.

Naruto easily spang from roof to roof at an inhuman speed. An angry frown was set on his lips. "Nobody will get away with saying my Sakura-chan is pointless! They'll see! I can't wait to see their faces when they find out she could slay them all without breaking a sweat." He skidded to a stop on the outskirts of the village and pulled out the scroll Sakura's hawk had delivered to his two days ago. Her words were in heavy, bold print. She never wrote anything in bold unless she meant it. Plus it didn't say she would try, it said she would be there. Even if she had yet to show, he was positive she would be here to congratulate him when he got the position as ANBU.

Carefully rolling the scroll back up, he put it back in his pocket and sat down. He was too riled up. He had to calm down so he could control himself to the fullest of his ability. Sakura had never broken a promise to him and he didn't suspect she would now. He began to meditate and in what seemed like no time at all, it was time to go to the colossal structure at the center of the city that served for all ninja related ceremony's. It was massive with a large fighting arena at the very center. The ceremony was held at the very center of the arena by the Hokage herself.

He luckily arrived on time and stood in line with the others as they all received their traditional arm guards, black clothing, and finally, the masks that they had painted themselves. The stands were full of jounin's and ANBU alike, all eager to see the new recruits. Twenty were being up ranked, including all the members of Rookie Nine and Gai's team. After that, they were all forced to get the leaf symbol tattooed on a shoulder. Naruto cringed slightly at this but didn't make a sound. He could feel Sakura's eyes upon him, filled with pride and most likely brimming with tears. He stood tall as the Hokage finally made her way to the center of all the new ANBU who were circled around her, each three paces apart from each other.

After that, he grew rather bored and just tuned out the speech she was giving, his attention span long spent. He did however use the time to annoy his two teammates by making strange noise under his breath and twitching every once in a while. By the end of the ceremony, both Sai and Sasuke were ready to kill him right then and there in front of everyone. There was a large sound of clapping and Naruto stretched, glancing around to see if he could spot Sakura.

* * *

Sakura stood still as she gazed down at her brother. Her current position was along the rim of the huge arena. "Hmmm…. I need to get to Naruto, but he's surrounded by some of the best and most well trained ninja's that were ever loyal to the Leaf. All have different forms of fighting, different attacks, strategies, and abilities. Long and short rang attacks, plus all willing to kill anything that comes into there way. Now the question is, how to get to him? Well, I could…." She scratched her head for a second, but came up blank.

Shrugging, she concluded, "We'll just have to use the 'way as the crow flies' theory." Running back, she dropped into a sprinters position and let out a mouth full of air. Pushing a tiny amount of chakra into her muscles, she gave a wild grin and charged toward the arena, leaping into the air at the last possible moment. "BANZAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Tsunade vaguely wondered why Naruto was frantically looking around while bouncing up and down like the idiot he was. She was soon answered.

"BANZAI!!!!!!!!!!!"

Whirling around, she saw a colorful blur come hurdling down from the rim of the battle arena. It was moving at an impossibly fast sped and the leap would have if anything impossible for even a well trained and talented ninja.

"What the hell…." Were the only words that could leave her mouth before the blur hit Neji Hyuuga squarely on the back, plowing him into the ground and across the arena toward Naruto. He and the blur skidded past her and jumped into Naruto's open arms when Neji began to slow. It was then that she discovered it was a pink haired girl wearing an orange jacket with black fluff around the edges and a black skirt covered in orange and red designs, edged in black fluff as well. The strange clothing didn't actually look that bad on her like it probably would with any other person other than Naruto.she was slightly smaller than Naruto and most likely younger by a year or two. As for Naruto, he was grinning like an idiot and spinning her around like you would a little kid.

"You came! I knew you would!!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course! I couldn't miss my big brother's Anbu ceremony! That's taboo, you know!" The pink haired girl squealed excitedly.

Brother? This caught everyone's attention and many examined the brightly colored female again. Tsunade couldn't help but smile slightly when she realized that this was the Sakura that Naruto had been throwing a fit about earlier. The smile however turned into a gasp of surprise under eager eyes when she noticed the forehead protector that held her long hair in place. It was blank. Frowning slightly, she pondered how this young girl could be a nuke nin. It was then that the truth hit her. Why it didn't earlier, she did not now. The signs were clear. Pink hair, green eyes, strange cloths, it had to be her, it had to be the ultimate village less ninja, nicknamed, the Jade Dragon.

She was about to pounce forward and greet her, but Neji beat her too it, but it was hardly a greeting her was offering.

The Hyuuga's cold eyes bore into Sakura's very being. Naruto seemed to notice it to and tried to place himself between the two, but Sakura would not allow it.

Stepping forward, she playfully stuck her hand out and said, "Hello! I'm Sakura! You're a Hyuuga I take it from the eyes. They must not work too well though. I don't think you even saw me coming. You might want to work on that."

If possible, his expression turned even colder as the others smirks slightly at the girl's words. "How dare you mock me, little girl? A lowly breed such as youself has no right to talk to me." Neji hissed out angerly.

Sakura just shrugged. "At least I'm not covered in dirt." And it was true. His face was caked with mud and dirt while his cloths had defiantly seen better days. They were shredded and had just as dirty as his face.

Tsunade took this opportunity to leap forward, not wanting a fight to break out. "Hello Sakura. I'm Tsunade, the current Hokage of the Leaf. Before Neji here makes a fool of himself," Sakura nodded in agreement on that as Tsunade continued, "I simply wish to say it is an honor to have the great Jade Dragon here."

Well this gave everyone a start, but Sakura didn't seem to notice. Nodding, she smiled and replied, "Thanks, that's awful nice of you. However, Naruto and I got to get going. I hope we meet again soon." With that said, she grabbed Naruto's hand and they both poofed away in a puff of smoke leaving much shouting in her wake.

Tsunade quickly retired to her office to contemplate the new arrival. The infamous ninja was Naruto's little sister. "Who'd have thought it?" She commented with a smirk, however it was soon gone as she turned her thoughts on amore serious subject. She had done quite a bit of research on the girl and the more she learned the more she had grown to respect her. It was said that she was quite easy going and tended to avoid scuffles if she could. It had also said that when the situation turned sour and things went down hill, she was in short to say, not easy going, more of a demon actually. No one was really sure of her full potential because her fighting style was so odd and rare. It was however common knowledge that she was greatly feared by the terrorist group Akatsuki and that they treated her with the utmost respect when ever they came into contact with her_. 'If only she would enter the Leaf….'_ Tsunade thought dreamily, but quickly squashed that idea. The Jade Dragon was also known for never once joining a village permanatly, one of the things that made her so well known.

Leaning back in her chair, Tsunade let out a long sigh. Sakura was too big a threat and it was to dangerous to oppose her even if Naruto might be able to control her to some point. It was best to leave well enough alone and let her do as she pleased. Hopefully she wouldn't cause much trouble. Gritting her teeth, she took in the large amount of paperwork on her desk and grumpily started going through it.

* * *

Cya

SKYWARD


End file.
